Hurt And Healed
by Grace'Cullen.x
Summary: Usual setup Bella is abused by her boyfriend and likes Edward, Edward likes Bella but cant do anything about it because he is a vampire and she is human. Will Bella's abuse stop, and will she and Edward, realise their love for each other?
1. I Will Kill You

EPOV

She was a mystery to me, she's the most amazing human I have ever had the pleasure to see. I always knew nothing could ever happen, I could destroy her, I was dangerous to her, but yet I couldn't draw myself away from her as much as I knew I should. I longed for her attention, but I have never once got it, I get attention from every single girl in this school but not her, not the only one I want it from, the others don't matter. And even if I could gain her attention it wouldn't matter she would never want me, every boy in this school likes her and she doesn't even know it, she is so modest, she thinks she's nothing special, but believe me she is the definition of special. Also her _boyfriend_ would never allow her to look at someone else, he always seems so overprotective of her, because he knows how easily she could fall from his grasp.

BPOV

The amazing Edward Cullen how I longed for his attention, but he would never like me, plain jane me, even if he did my so-called_boyfriend _would never allow it.

''BELLA!! Look at me now, I swear to you if you ever so much as breath in the direction of that Cullen kid, I **will **kill you.''It was screamed in my face, I was starting to get used to this though by now, I really did try my very hardest to make sure I didn't do anything to look like I liked him but it was useless, I couldn't resist him, he was a God on earth.

''I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I promise, I'll make sure it never happens again, I'm sor-''

Then he hit me, but that wasn't unusual.

''I don't want to hear it, your pathetic, that is why you are soo lucky to have me, no one else will want you, your deluded if you think otherwise.''

I was crying now, at first when he said these things to me I thought he was just angry, I didn't think he meant it but now I believed it, I realised he said these things because they were true, of course no one would want me, at least of all the infamous Edward Cullen.

EPOV

''Edward, I know you think you love this girl, but she's a human, it would be crazy for anything to happen between you and her.'' Rosalie, my adoptive sister said to me, but she was wrong even my family didn't understand, I didn't think I loved her, I don't just love her, and am crazy about her I am totally and completely in love with her.

''Rosalie, I don't you think I understand that she's human and I could never be with her, but you are wrong about one thing, I **am **in love with her.''

''Edward, man even if you could date her, she's unavailable, she's dating that Newton kid.''My adoptive brother. Emmett, this time.

''Don't you think I know that, but she's not happy with him, she sometimes looks at him as if she's scared of him or something.''

''Edward, my dear brother, listen to me, I am only saying this for your own good, but you have to get over this obsession with Bella Swan, you can't have her so you might as well forget it.''Alice, she was supposed to be the one who always looks on the bright side, but oh no not this time.

''She's right, just forget it.''Well Jasper was bound to go on her side.

Right now we were sitting at the lunch table at Forks high, picking at the food to make it look like we had eaten something, Bella had exited the room a few minutes ago with Mike Newton, and my family were just once again reminding me how I could never be with Isabella Swan. Just then she rushed back through the doors, alone, and straight to the table where she was sitting and grabbed her bag and rushed back out, she was holding her cheek and her face looked tear stained. Odd.

APOV

I knew this was coming, I had foreseen in, but I had to forget I had ever saw it, I knew what would happen if I did or said something, that poor girl would end up even more hurt, I would only act when I knew for certain that it would be for the best. I knew that Edward loved her, and I hoped with all of my eternal being that someday he could act on that love, but for now I had to act against it, for now it was the best thing for everyone.

JPOV

I knew that there was something on Alice's mind and I knew that it was troubling her, but I know Alice better than anyone in the universe and if she has something on her mind and she can share it she would not keep it locked up so I knew that whatever it was she couldn't tell and I knew it was for the best and this is why I will not ask her about it. Although I did wonder if it was something to do with the Swan girl, as soon as she rushed back into the room just now, I was overwhelmed with so many emotions all at once, I could sense fear, pain and embarrassment. I could tell there was something wrong but I wasn't sure what, and besides she's really not our problem, after all she has her father and her boyfriend to care and look after him.

RPOV

He thinks he loves her, and sure maybe he does, but he doesn't even know her. I think I know what is going on with her more than him, I see how she would take sneaky glances at Edward when he wasn't looking and she thought that Newton wasn't looking either but he always is and I see the hate that fills his eyes when he does see this, I know that she likes Edward and that her_boyfriend _knows that she likes Edward and he doesn't like it at all and I'm pretty sure he takes it out his rage from this on her, I've seen the way she looks at Edward, with lust and passion, the way I looked at Emmett now, and I've seen the way she look and her _boyfriend, _the way I looked at at Royce the night I died all of those years ago. I knew I should tell Edward about my thoughts but these thoughts I hid from him, I just had this gut instinct that he shouldn't know, well not yet at least.

EmPOV

Right now I was in the lunch room with my family, they all looked concerned or worried, like they all had something on their minds, but I wasn't really paying all that much attention, I was actually laughing inside, I was thinking of how funny it was that time I actually ate the human food at lunchtime instead of making it just look like I had eaten it.

**OKAY I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW I DID THERE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND BE HONEST IN YOUR REVIEW. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD OR IN NEED OF IMPROVEMENT XX**


	2. Party

**IM GLAD TO SEE MY FIRST CHAPTER WASNT HATED BUT I DO STILL NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. I AM GOING TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ****Softballgirl1515 ****FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER AND FOR GIVING ME SUCH A GREAT REVIEW THANKS SOO MUCH I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, I HOPE MY STORY WILL GET EVEN BETTER LIKE YOU SAID. X**

BPOV

Biology, I hate it but I love it, it is the only lesson I have that Mike isn't it, but it was boring as I didn't have a lab partner and I found the work way easy. But I would suffer that to have an hour to myself. Anyway that is where I was now, well just arriving. I was about to sit down when the teacher called my name.

''Miss Swan, would you mind please sitting next to Mr Cullen as we have some visitors in and they will be taking up your seat and the vacant one beside it.''

''Oh um, yeah sure, of course.''

I walked over to the empty seat next to Edward Cullen, and hoped and prayed that somehow Mike wouldn't find out about my new seating arrangement. I sat down and Edward was looking at me.

EPOV

I was watching Bella as she walked into the room and towards her seat, her scent made her all the more attractive to me and I wished I could just hold her.

Meanwhile I heard Bella's name in someone's thoughts. _Oh no Bella can't sit there._

''''Miss Swan, would you mind please sitting next to Mr Cullen as we have some visitors in and they will be taking up your seat and the vacant one beside it.'' The teacher asked her.

''Oh um, yeah sure, of course.'' She stuttered back. I wondered if she was nervous to sit next to me, maybe she had noticed me watching her as she had been walking into the classroom, as you see I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she was the only person I had ever come across in my entire existence that I couldn't read.

She walked over to the empty seat beside me and sat down, she looked at me and now obviously noticed I was looking at her.

''Hi Bella.''I said trying to remove the awkward silence.

''Hi Edward.'' She said back her voice a little uneven.

''I hope you don't mind being my lab partner.'' I asked her as she looked as if she did.

''No, um not at all, I was just thinking you probably wouldn't want to be mine.''

''Why would you think that?''

''Well not many people actually **want **to sit next to me.'' I felt sorry for this girl, she wasn't confident in herself, she seemed almost scared that something bad was going to happen.

''Well I don't see why not, who wouldn't want to sit next to a smart and pretty girl.''

BPOV

He thinks I'm smart and pretty. This of course made me blush, but it also made me feel good inside.

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome, hey maybe we should start this work.''

We started and finished the work in no time, and when the teacher came around to look at everyone's work she was impressed.

''Well, looks like you two make good lab partners, this is some good work, maybe this should be your permanent seat Bella.''The teacher told us, on one hand I was happy, I liked sitting next to Edward and having him as my lab partner, but on the other hand, it was terrible, Mike was obviously going to find out if this was a permanent seating arrangement.

At the end of the lesson I met up with Mike, and he informed me of what we would be doing tonight.

''Bella, tonight we are going to a party and I expect you to play the role of perfect girlfriend.'' And he put his arm around my shoulder as we exited school and walked towards his car. I saw Edward on the way and I looked at him but only for a moment as he was looking back at me and I blushed then looked away. When we got into Mike's car he grabbed a tight grip on the top of my arm and pulled me towards him, I told you not to look at him, you will pay later, I swear, why can't you just do what you are told.'' He warned me, and I would probably have a bruise on my upper arm off where he grabbed it but that would be nothing compared with what he was going to do to me later.

EPOV

Alice informed me that we were having a party tonight, I honestly have no idea on why she insists on doing these things with a boat load of humans, with tempting blood, I know we all had enough self control to cope with it but it still made no sense.

BPOV

When we got to Mikes house, he handed me a bag with a dress in it and told me to put it on, then he left the room most likely to get ready himself. I took the dress out of the bag to see what type of horrifying ensemble he was going to make me endure tonight, once I looked at it I seen that it was black this time and not hot pink like the last time he took me to some party. The dress was very tight fitting and only was very short, it only went up to mid thigh, it was also very low cut. I expected this though, he always wanted people to be jealous of what he had but then if someone looked twice at me then he would make them regret it seriously. Once I was ready and I brushed my hair which was long up to my waist and curly at the bottom, I left the room where I found Mike making his way towards me.

''Wow Bella you look great.'' He said in a strange tone. ''But Bella I saw you looking at the Cullen kid tonight but I think I'll let you off just this once and later I'm going to give you the best time of your life.''

''Okaay.''I replied dragging out the a as I was slightly confused.

APOV

Okay, so I know I'm not meant to mingle any more than necessary with the humans, but I wasn't having this party just for me, well I was a little bit, I love parties, but I was mainly doing this for Edward, once he sees that the human girl he thinks he loves is in love with her boyfriend then maybe he'll stop obsessing, well I'm hoping this plan is going to work but for some reason when I'm trying to see the future around her, it goes foggy. But my plans usually do work.

EPOV

''Alice!''I yelled to my sister even though I knew perfectly well she would here me if I spoke in a normal voice. And 2 seconds later she was in front of me.

''Alice, why are you throwing this party?''

''Because I like parties.''

''Yeah I kinda got that part, but what is with the humans, what about Jasper?''

''Jasper will be fine, and Edward you know I will win this one, so why don't you be a good little vampire and put up these decorations then you can get ready, there is clothes on your bed, that 1 bought yesterday.''

Stupid Pixie.

''But Ali..'' And with that she was gone. I knew she was right though I knew trying to go against her was pointless, she was obviously going to win this one, so I did what she said and put up the decorations like a _good little vampire._

BPOV

We were on our way to the party in Mike's car when I found myself wondering where exactly this party was, I thought about asking Mike, but decided against it as I like as little communication with him as possible, but as if he had read my mind he asked me what I had been wondering.

''I bet your wondering where the party is aren't you?''He asked me with a strange smirk on his face.

''Oh uh yeah actually.'' I replied still weirded out that he practically read my mind, it was just plain creepy on him, but I was also confused about the facial expression he had when he asked me.

''Its at the Cullen's place.'' Oh crap, I knew that I wouldn't be able to help but look at Edward some point during the night, and that would only lead to trouble, I just knew it.

''T-the Cullen's?'' Of course I was obvious my voice cracked when I said this.

''Yes Bella, the Cullen's, you gotta problem with that?!'' He said his voice raising.

''Oh no of course not, why would I.''

''Well that's good.''

…............................................................................................................................................................

We arrived at the Cullen's about 10 minutes later. And I was very nervous for the evening ahead. Mike knocked on the door just after giving me a little warning.

''_Remember, perfect girlfriend._'' He whispered then grabbed my hand and held it just in time for the door opening.

I think it was that Jasper guy that opened the door.

''Bella and Mike, right?'' Jasper asked.

''Yeah.'' Mike said, then led me inside.

The house was amazing, it was huge, and filled with gorgeous furniture and decorations.

JPOV

''Jazz, could you please open the door when our guest arrive.''

''Sure, Ali.'' I could sense the excitement radiating off her in the bucket loads, but there was also a hint of hope somewhere in there, I'd have to be sure to ask her about that later. Just then someone knocked on the door, obviously human, I could smell from here. I walked, normal speed to the door, didn't want to freak out the guests, and I heard a guy whisper something.

''_Remember, perfect girlfriend._'' I wonder what that could mean.

I opened the door to find Isabella Swan and Mike Newton. I knew there was something fishy going on between these two, but it's none of my business so I butt out. But I could feel the fear from her again but also this time she was nervous as well.

''Bella and Mike, right?'' I asked them even though I knew the answer.

''Yeah.'' He replied.

EPOV

The night seemed to be going catastrophe free so far which was definitely a good thing. I had seen all the usual kids from school who I never talk to and never really have a second thought about, although I could smell the sweetest of all smells, it smelt like Bella, but I hadn't yet seen her, but I had heard her name in a thought or two.

Then I did see her, she was sitting on the couch with _Mike _with a drink in her hands and Mike had his arm around her waist, although she didn't look like she was having the best of times. Then she looked up and he eyes locked into mine, I was completely shocked when she looked up as I can't read her mind and had absolutely no idea she was about to do that. Her eyes looked like they were pleading with mine, but I didn't understand she was with her _boyfriend_, why should she be unhappy or pleading to me. Then _he _looked at her and followed her eyes to mine and he gave me a threatening look then he looked back to her and she turned to him, she had fear and regret written all over her face. Why? Then they stood up and left the room.

BPOV

Crap, Crap, Crap, I knew this would happen, I just couldn't help myself, he was looking at me and I was just looking back, but I wasn't supposed to, now I was in trouble and he was leading me to where it was deserted outside.

''Bella. Bella, what have I told you.'' He told me threateningly.

''I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry.''

''You seem to say this a lot Bella, but I don't really believe you, you say it so much but still don't do what I tell you to do you?''

''No, I promise, I..'' He cut me off there and pushed me against a tree. I was now crying, heavily at that.

''Bella, Bella, I have been far to lenient towards you lately, but never the less I will be generous once more, and I'm still going to give you the best night of your life.'' He said stalking closer and closer towards me. I now knew what he had meant earlier.

''N-no, please.''

''Bella, listen, you are my girlfriend, I have a right to do this with you.''

He tried to push his lips against mine, but I didn't respond.

''Bella, kiss me back dammit.''

And he tried again this time he was pulling the bottom of my dress up, so it was around my waist and my underwear was visible.

The next few occurrences happened very quickly. Someone flew at Mike and punched him full force and he fell to the ground, but he quickly recovered and got up and ran away. My eyes were to flooded with tears I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything but cry and slide to the ground. Then someone knelt down and enveloped me into a hug and I cried into their chest. I took me a while before I stopped crying enough to see who had saved me.

**OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE (or well read) WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER XX**


	3. Look After Her Edward

**OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT IVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY, BUT ANYWAY IM UPDATING NOW SO HOPE YOU LIKE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XX**

EPOV

They had left the room quite suddenly, but it was probably nothing, so I decided to stay put, I was walking toward my sister when I heard her voice, Bella, she was upset and pleading. '_N-no, please._'

This was all I needed and I took off to find her, I didn't care if my family thought I was stupid for falling for a human, but I just had to protect her. When they were in sight, Bella and _him _the sight was unbearable, she was forcefully crying and he was forcing himself on her, touching her and being so close to her. I wouldn't allow her to be hurt this way, least of of by that cruel being. I didn't think I just flew at him and punched him out of the way freeing her from him. Bella was still frantically crying and he was on the ground with a bloody nose then he got up and ran away. My Bella slid to the floor crying into her hands.

I immediately knelt down beside her not letting the fact that her underwear was in clear view get to me and I held her, I still didn't think she had even realised it was who had saved her. Then she looked up.

BPOV

Edward. He saved me. He saw. He knew. He was looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

''Bella?''

''I'm sorry.''I cried, I didn't really know what else to say.

''You're sorry? What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for.'' Was he serious?

''Yes, yes I do, you shouldn't have seen that, and it's my fault for being so weak.'' It was true.

''Yes I should have seen that, if I didn't he would've done awful things to you Bella and Bella you are **not **weak.'' Again was he serious? Obviously he was right that he would have done awful things to me but I **was **weak.

''I am weak, he only brought me here because he knew I wouldn't be strong enough to not look at you then he could do this to me, he always finds a reason.''

''Always? Has he done this to you before?''

''Well not this, he has never done this before but he hits me.'' I said trying to keep the tears back. It didn't work. He pulled me closer and just held me.

After a minute or two, I looked back up at him, once the tears had stopped.

''Thank you Edward.''

''Any time, now why wouldn't you be strong enough to not look at me?'' He said with a smirk.

I blushed, looked down and looked back up again.

''Because I like you.'' Was my answer.

''Good.''

''Good?''

''Yes because I really like you too.'' Oh my God he likes me.

''You do?''

''Yeah.''

After a while of looking at him without being stopped by Mike we stood up.

There was something that he had realised and I hadn't, my dress was resting on my stomach so my underwear was still visible.

I blushed furiously but Edward acted like a gentleman about it he pulled my dress down for me then held my chin so I was looking at him.

''If it's any consolation, they're very nice.'' What was I supposed to say to that.

''Uh, thanks, I think.''

EPOV

It was 6 hours since I had held Bella, I had drove her to her parents house and stayed with her until she fell asleep then I came back home. I didn't really know how to help her but I knew I had to so I went to the one sibling I thought could help me. I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

I opened the door and entered and closed the door behind me.

''Edward.''

''I need your help Rosalie.''

''Edward? Well this is a surprise what can I do for you?'' She asked far too chipper. She probably thought all of her Christmases had come at once.

''Rosalie, this is serious!''

Her face went less smiley and more serious once she realised this wasn't a dare from one of my brothers or a joke or anything.

''What is it?''

''Bella, sh...'' She cut me off.

''For God's sake Edward, I get it I really do, I believe you that you love her unlike the others but like the others I really think you need to get over her, she's human Edward, a human with a human boyfriend.'' I should've known.

''That's not it Rosalie, now would you please let me finish!''

''Go on.''

''Downstairs we were in the party and she was looking at me so I looked back naturally, then her _boyfriend_ saw her looking at me and took her outside, I was just going to forget it and go and find Alice but I heard her upset and pleading so I went to see what was going on and _he, he_ was trying to rape her.''

''Oh my God, I always thought they didn't look the happiest of couples but I never imagined anything like this.''

''She told me he had never tried to do this before but he hits her.... a lot.''

''No wonder she always looks so scared.''

''I've never noticed her looking scared before.'' I said confused.

''Well of course **you **haven't, you to busy liking her.'' She replied sarcastically.

''Well she told me she liked me too.'' I stated matter-of-factly.

''She did?'' Sounding unsure.

''Yes, why is that so hard to believe?''

''Well she's human, not many human crush on vampires especially ones that are scared of humans, or one particular human.''

''I guess.''

''Edward?'' She asked.

''Yeah?''

''Why did you come to me?''

''I-I thought you would be able to help the most.''

''Look after her Edward.''

**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, I PROMISE THEY WON'T ALL BE THIS SHORT BUT ANYWAY DID YOU LIKE IT???? PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE A FAT KID LOVES GREGGS. =]**


End file.
